Gorgeous
by lil'lovely
Summary: Pretty means I like you. Beautiful means I love you. Sexy means I want you. I don't want to be pretty, beautiful, or sexy. I want to be gorgeous, because gorgeous means all three.


**A/N One-shot! I really can't write a story with a bunch of chapters. I get writers block pretty easy. So if you read my stories I'm sorry that I haven't updated. This will be my first Vampire Knight fiction! I'm so happy! Zeki forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did would I be writing this?**

…

**..**

…

Gorgeous

Pretty means I like you. Beautiful means I love you. Sexy means I want you. I don't want to be pretty, beautiful, or sexy. I want to be gorgeous, because gorgeous means all three.

…

..

…

"God, isn't he hot?" "Look at that sexy beast!" "Damn, I want him." "I think he looked over here!" "Please look at me, please look at me." "Maybe I should go talk to him." "Who is **she**?"

I sighed as I trailed after Zero. I could feel the dirty looks and envious eyes as I swerved through the crowd. I could hear the whispering. "Who is she?" "Is he her older brother?" "Who does she think she is following him around?" "She's not even that pretty."

_Maybe because I don't want to be, _I think to myself. It's always been like this. Every time I go out with Zero people look at us and whisper. Zero was gorgeous. He had silver hair that glistened in the light. He had deep purple eyes that put violets to shame. He was tall and muscular and well built. He also had a tattoo on his neck and earrings. He attracts the attention of every girl he passes. They stare at him with longing gazes. They glare at me like I'm a bug on a window.

I could feel their hate radiating of them. At first it scared me. I would grab onto Zero's arm and tuck my head into his chest. He knew what reaction he got from the girls and understood that I would be constantly glared at. He let me hold onto him as we walked.

But as time went by I became used to it. Pretty soon it didn't matter to me at all. Let them stare, let them whisper. Zero wouldn't give them the time of day.

We get to the main office and open the door. My dad attacks me.

"Yuuki!" he cries out happily. He jumps out of his chair and flies across the room. He's about to run into me when suddenly an arm whips out and punches him in the face.

"Chairmen Cross, stop being annoying!" Zero yells out. My dad's lying on the floor. A big bump developing on his head. He slowly turns his head to face Zero, tears run down his face.

"Zero, stop being such a meanie!" he cries. Zero starts yelling at my dad while my dad holds onto his leg and cries. I stand there watching the all too familiar scene. They do this every day. Zero and I would go to the office and my dad would try and jump me. Zero would hit my dad making him face down on the floor. Then dad would argue about how Zero is to mean and how he needs to learn to love while Zero would yell at him to grow up.

I sighed and sat down in a chair. _This is going to take a while,_ I think to myself.

…

..

…

"We need celery, tomatoes, lettuce, ginger, and red bell peppers," I tell Zero as read through the long list of groceries. After Dad and Zero stopped arguing Dad immediately sent us out to get groceries for dinner.

We walked side by side as we went through each of the aisles. From time to time we would grab something and check on the price and quality. We didn't really talk. It was one of those moments when you really don't need to say a word. But as we turned to go to the cash register we ran into a mob.

"ZERO-KUN!" They cried. I was thrown to the side while a bunch of girls surrounded him. Each one grabbing at his shirt and jacket and trying to get his attention.

"Man! He stole all the ladies," someone said behind me.

I turned my head. Standing right behind me was Aidou.

"Aidou! What are you doing here?" I ask eyeing him warily.

Aidou is a student that goes to Cross Academy. He's part of the night class. He's loyal to my older brother Kaname. Aidou is a know playboy and is constantly getting into trouble. Seeing outside of school sent alarms off in my head.

He looked down at me and gave me a playful grin.

"Well, I was flirting with the ladies but Zero seems to have stolen them all," he commented with a grin. "Looks, talents, brains, and money. I have them all, but Zero has them more."

I stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're telling me this because?"

He grins and turns around.

"Watch your back Yuuki. You don't want some girl to steal Zero from you!" he calls out to me. I stare at him in shock as he saunters away. Then Zero comes behind. Groceries already paid for.

"Let's get going Yuuki," he whispers softly into my ear. "I need to get away from them."

Them, as in his over whelming amount of fangirls.

We quietly sneak out of the grocery store and sneak around the corner. We think we can finally get away when we were finally spotted.

"LOOK! IT'S ZERO KIRYUU!" some fangirl cried out.

Next thing we knew we were being chased by at least fifty screaming, hormonal girls. We do everything we can possibly think of to loose them. We try splitting up, making sharp turns and even creating huge distraction but they still wouldn't let up. Eventually we found a bush big enough to hide us completely. We huddle behind it as screaming fangirls run past us.

We stay there for some time waiting to see if the fangirls would return. After ten minutes we thought it was okay to head home. We started to walk home slowly, appreciating our alone time together.

We were almost home when Zero started talking.

"Do you know why I'm never interested in those fangirls?" he asks me.

"Because they're hormonal sluts?" I reply.

He smiles at my comment.

"That's one of the reasons why," he says softly.

"Then what's the others?"

He blushes a little and gives me an awkward grin.

"You'd laugh if I told you."

I smile.

"Try me."

He looks forward, trying to hide his blush.

"When a guy says a girl's pretty, that means he likes her. When a guy says a girl's beautiful, that means he wants her. When a guy says a girl's sexy, that means he wants her…" he says softly.

He looks down at me and smiles.

"But when a guy says a girl is gorgeous, she's all three."

I look up at him from under my lashes.

"And none of those girls are gorgeous to you?" I asked softly.

"None."

We're at the front gate that leads us into our home now. But as Zero goes inside I assault him with a final question.

"Have you met anybody who is gorgeous to you?"

He turns around and looks me straight in the eye.

"Yes," he replies.

Inside, my heart breaks.

…

..

…

After Zero's talk with me I got a new goal in life. I wanted to be gorgeous. Pretty means I like you. Beautiful means I love you. Sexy means I want you. Now I didn't want to be pretty, beautiful, or sexy. I wanted to be gorgeous, because gorgeous means all three.

I started more attention to how I look and how I acted. I grew out my hair. I started wearing better clothes. I became super conscious around Zero. In a way I was becoming a different person.

As time went by Zero and I became more distant. He would start hanging out with other people instead of me. Sometimes he even avoided me. I didn't understand what he was doing. Was I doing something wrong? I couldn't figure him out.

Then one day a girl ran screaming into our classroom.

"ZERO IS GOING OUT WITH HIYO SHIZUKA!" she screamed.

For me time suddenly stopped. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Then I saw Zero and Shizuka walk into class. Holding hands. For a second time my heart broke.

…

..

…

After class I found Zero and Shizuka together. Shizuka was all over Zero while he seemed aloof. She was whispering things in his ear and all he did was nod. I went over to them. Zero looked down at me.

"Hi," I said softly.

Shizuka looked at me and smiled.

"Did you hear?" she said. "Me and Zero are officially going out!"

I nodded and forced a smile on my face.

"I'm really happy for you to," I said.

"Thanks!" she replied.

I glanced over at Zero. He had a mad expression on his face. Confused I backed away.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I said. Then I ran out of the building. I kept running until I ran into Aidou.

"Hey there! So Zero was stolen from you after all," he said smirking.

"Why do you care!" I screamed into his face.

He held up his hands in defense.

"I'm just stating the facts," he replied.

I glared at him and turned to walk away. But before I could get any farther he grabbed my hand.

"If Zero is getting a girlfriend shouldn't you be getting a boyfriend," he asked me.

I turned to look at Aidou.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked suspiciously.

"I need a girlfriend and you need a boyfriend," he began. "So what I'm thinking is we should get together. It would benefit you and me."

I looked at Aidou and considered him.

Was he boyfriend material? Sure he was smart, cute, and rich but he was a major playboy. Would I be able to handle him? I thought this over.

"…Fine, I'll be your girlfriend." I said softly.

And with that Aidou and I became a couple.

…

..

…

Of course word got out fast. Almost every girl in the school was asking me questions about Aidou and I and how our relationship started. Many girls either gave me admiring or dirty looks. Zero wouldn't even look in my direction.

After class Aidou was waiting for me. Surprised, I walked over to greet him.

"You waited for me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

We walked down the hall and we saw Zero. If he was mad before he was absolutely livid now.

Aidou saw his anger and gave a mischievous smile. Then he grabbed my shoulder and kissed me square on the lips, right in front of Zero.

Zero lost it.

Suddenly, everything was a blur. Zero punched Aidou in the face and grabbed onto my arm. Then he roughly dragged me across the building and entered a vacant room. He threw me down into a chair and proceeded to lock the door. As he locked the door a click resonated around the room.

"What was that!" he yelled at me.

He held onto my shoulders with a tight grip.

"How could you let him kiss you!" he screamed.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" I screamed back.

I slapped Zero on the face. He stared at me, shocked.

"So that's the way things will be," he said softly.

He then turned around and walk out of the classroom.

…

..

…

I was out alone to get groceries when I noticed a few girls glaring at me. I ignored them and continued my business. After I paid for the food I took a shortcut through an alley to get back home. There, ten girls cornered me.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them, exasperated.

Without warning a girl grabbed my by the shoulders and threw me against a wall. The girls proceeded to kick, punch, slap, and pull my hair. All the while they were saying things like "whore", "bitch", and "slut". Minutes passed by and I was starting to loose consciousness. Just then Zero came running.

They all saw Zero and stopped. One of the girls ran up to him crying.

"This slut stole our Aidou!" She said dramatically. "Help us teach her a lesson."

All the girls smiled smugly, sure that Zero would join in on their antics. But what Zero did next shocked me and them.

He punched the girls closest to him. She was knocked down on the floor in shock. Then he picked her up and threw her at her friends. She fell on them and they all ended up falling on the ground. Slowly, he walked up to them burning with rage.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave right now," he threatened.

The girls got up and ran. Satisfied with his results Zero turned to me. He knelt down to where I was laying on the ground and picked me up. He took my groceries and started walking home.

"Why did you help me with those girls?" I asked him.

I felt his arms tighten around my bruised body.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"Well you have a girlfriend," I said.

He looked down at my face with hooded eyes.

"No I don't."

Surprised I looked up into his face. His face clearly stated that he was not lying.

"What happened to Shizuka?" I asked.

"I broke up with her," he replied. "Because no matter what I looked for, nothing could compare to the girl who I think is gorgeous."

He stopped at the front of our house now and set me on the ground.

"Who's that?"

"You." Then he kissed me softly on the lips. The world disappeared and the pain numbed away.

"Thank you for making me gorgeous."

Our lips meet again.

…

..

…

**A/N I finished! This was 8 pages long. I am super proud of my first one shot and I hope I get many comments and reviews. Ciao!**


End file.
